User talk:SmileyBarry
Welcome to my talk page! Hey, and welcome to my talk page. Please make sure you sign each of your messages with a signature including a time and date, and when you'd like to send a new message, even if just for praising, please use the +''' link and specify a subject. Thanks! Looking for your discussion/message? It may have been [[User talk:SmileyBarry/Archives|'''archived]]. Example Sender - Example Subject This is an example how your message should appear. (If you are sending a praise message or a message with "no subject", simply write (No subject) in place of the subject field seen above.) Cryptosis - User page vandalisation Hello SmileyBarry, after not being on the Second Life wiki for almost a month, I have just discovered a vandalisation on my user page; "UR A LYING NOOB!!!!!!!!!!!1111". I have been unable to see who has did this on the page editing logs, and I was hoping you could find out who did this, as I'd like to set the records straight and discuss with the idiot who vandalised my page that I am not a "Lyer" OR a "Noob". Many thanks - Cryptosis. :That is a part of a quote you added. If you check the logs, you'd see an edit you just did added that. Unless someone else used your account, I believe the "idiot" is you. «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 22:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well, although I am quite an idiot in realife, I still don't remember putting this, might of been someone using my account as you said, I'm not sure. I'll figure this one out, sorry for the inconvinience, many thanks - Cryptosis Removal of my equal information on Atop Hello Smiley. It has come to my attention that you have removed my "Hypocrecy" section on Atops page, please understand that it was not in any way an attack. In one of his paragraphs, he has added false information about or me. Either that, or it is purely negative. I think it is fair that I equal this information by adding the Pros' and Cons of him. This way, the argument, or rather the information on the page is unbiased. If I am not allowed to do this, then please could you ask the page author to remove the negative information of me? Many thanks - Cryptosis Cryptosis 14:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Cryptosis :If you actually read my edit summary, you'd see I did not revert your edits because of what you wrote but because you edited a user page. User pages are owned by the users they're assigned to, so for example, User:Cryptosis belongs to you, and may not be edited by others (except for when you need to make a technical edit to fix code syntax, formatting, etc.). '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 16:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I sincerely apologise to the owner of the user page, I did not intent this on purpose and I will pay carefull attention to what is a normal page, and what is a user page in the future. ::Many apologies again - Cryptosis. ::Cryptosis 18:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Cryptosis :::No worries, it's fine. After all, I need stuff to moderate, hehe. Here's a tip: look at the first, bold tab on the upper-left(ish) tab bar. If it says "user page", it's a user page. If it says "page" or "article", it's one of the "free pages", meaning one of the pages which are not owned by anyone except everyone. (Since Second Life Wikia uses a GFDL license, all text contributions (including user pages, but that's a little different) are automatically available to all to view, edit, copy, correct, extend, etc. (Images, sounds, videos and official documents under the "Second Life Wiki:" namespace (if the page has the prefix (and it is marked as exempt in the content area) - "Second Life Wiki" (example: "Second Life Wiki:Something")) are excluded. Some may be free while some may be copyrighted, licensed under a Creative Commons license, etc.) Help! on My contribution Page Hello! I noticed you deleted 2 of my picts that surely I wrongly placed somewhere. As I am new here even do not understand what kind of mistake I did to generate additional pages with single picts without meaning or relation to my contribution page. Do you have an explanation for ? I would prefer to avoid more mess next time I add something. Thanks in advance for cleaning up !! May 4th 2009 4:48 AM SLT Wander Trudeau 11:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Wander Trudeau Tags Writer I would say that I have a military group, founded in December 2007, the group name is 1331FreedomArmy follow the rules of SLSALT and STABLE .. the high command of the group is Tag Writer, RicardoTeles Negulesco, Philipetaurog Axel ... the officers who work with the group are P2nda skall Brendinha and Aichi. I would like to see my active group in the list of military groups. Tags writer 05:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll add them soon. Next time, post the request on the list's talk page. And don't vandalize pages like you did with Template:SLURL, please. «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 10:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Military Page Edit Thanks for noticing. I've been gathering information on the SL militaries, and noticed that a few pages are out of date. I also noticed on your page a mention that military pages are frowned upon, I can only imagine that they get lots of silly graffiti. Hopefully, though, my name will become synonymous with accurate, useful information pertaining to SL militaries and their actions. :) --MSC-CoreAdmin 22:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) thank you! smiley! thank you for undoing the vandalism to my and lucas' entries! i hadn't realized they had been vandalized until recently and i was pretty shocked by it! (though i am pretty sure who did it) glad you are on the ball though :) --Nimil Blackflag 09:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Second Life Addiction SmileyBarry, Thank you for your help. I have begun posting here after the cows have already left the barn,so to speak. My son, who posts on SL under the moniker"ProteusHand" has a severe SL addiction. I am afraid for him. He joined SL by side stepping Linden Labs age verification system. He spends 8 or more hours a day on second like and it has lead to his leaving his home because we confronted him about his addiction. I am not against SL but I do believe it can be a safer place. If they just had time limits by user and IP addresses it would be very useful is helping people get a handle on their usage.( It might also reduce the need for additional server upgrades as well.) Here is a site that can help those like my son: http://www.olganon.org/ Here is my blog: http://www.secondlifeaddicts.blogspot.com/ I hope that you might help me craft an addiction abuse help page here. I am not very skilled with the use of this format . Thanks, Rob (ProteusPater) :Sorry, but I only help with maintenance tasks and subjects I can personally contribute to. However, you can make the page yourself and I will review it afterwards to fix formatting issues, grammar and spelling. You can use WoW Wiki's Addiction page as example for one on Second Life Wikia. (WoW Wiki documents World of Warcraft, just like Second Life Wikia documents the Second Life grid. Seeing as WoW Wiki has an addiction page, I think one will do here too.) Note that if you import text from another source it must be compatible with the CC-BY-SA (Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike) license. See Wikia:Licensing for details. In addition, I've read your son "side-stepped" Linden Lab's age verification system. If he's underage and on the adult grid, I highly recommend contacting Linden Lab to close his account. Not only is it illegal, which can get him banned from the metaverse, but people he is in contact with may be banned too for not reporting him. (Whether they know he's underage or not.) :Let me know if I can help in any other way, '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 15:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) My page. Hey Smiley, if I want something on my page edited, I would appreciate it if you didn't undo my changes. Vandalism/Griefer/Hate Crime Hey Smiley, some griefer is causing trouble. These are his accounts: http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhillipLinden http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phreshnizz http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:NotoriousBIGGG http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProteusPater Please solve the problem ASAP and ban relevant IP Address. You can see the recent changes list for proof and their individual 'contributions' page, all made for the purpose to create unnecessary drama. I have done what I can to reverse any damages at first but I see that a ban is more in order. --Nexii Malthus 16:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) --Nexii Malthus 20:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Scotopteryx I saw there was no entry for my Sim and I figured since I live there who better to make an entry ;-) Jamie Czavicevic hi please put my group on the military group list as active thanks Hello I was just wondering if you could add .Net to the lists of militarys you have on there. Its currently active, If you need verification please contact my inworld Avatar, Dave Mantis. Ian Powell 16:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Dear Smilley Barry if you havnt noticed, exxahununva vandalized several of my pages and by erasing all content and replacing with "Faggot" and "Wanker." So in response i had to fight fire with fire. On the other hand after making an edit to Army of the Sith Republic Toka Barak sent rude messages to me i sent a message back and he replied with comments of my personal life I told him to stop harassing me and he did. If you noticed on several occasions i deleted vandalism from the following pages such as: Army of the Sith Republic, Jim OChs, and CFK of BK. I have a personal question: Are you jewish and if so Shalom GreyNolder 01:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for deleting what you thought were "personal notes", which were actually chronicling major group events for group-use and public domain, summarizing orchestrations for reference data, records, and condensing unfolding events and outcomes for other groups and administrators to refer back to in the off-chance there was some form of misunderstanding or confusion, while additionally holding historical records of mass-personnel and group movements and initiatives in an attempt to both archive information for multitudes of uses and reduce drama in a platform which is open to the public eye and available for public use. You're a super-great mod. Glitchez Skytower Hi, I am Gltchez Skytower. I quit SL in January because I have a life now, and SL wastes my time. Sorry for the bias before. Thanks Misterchrister 01:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Navy page, revert war etc. Please see: this talk page Jeremy Duport 14:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello, I was wondering if you could add the infobox template here, for use for everyone. --Rabbitdude 18:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, this is what I was talking about: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Infobox --Rabbitdude 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Er I have no idea who you are, what kind of help you can provide, and why you would provide it. But anyways, I would prefer if you edited the Black Talon page, taking in my contributions and what not. Fix the front page